


Getting There

by Noducksinpond



Series: Not the same but better [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, This is outright just fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, with a side dish of sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Chummy?” Ward replied with a raised eyebrow, looking up at her from the sofa, where he´d spent the last 10 minutes going over mission details, and she´d had to interject 2 times, in order to keep him from deleting everything. He really was too terrible with technology for a SHIELD agent. Still, she couldn´t remember the last time, she´d seen him this relaxed, he almost didn´t seem like an emotionless robot. “Since when are you British?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting There

“You and Simmons are getting awfully chummy recently,” Skye stated frankly, after the silence had lasted a little longer than she liked. Skye had never been especially fond of awkward silences or silences in general, not even after her “transformation.” Besides, it was a weird thing. Ward and Simmons had never hung around each other a lot in the past, and last time the two had seen each other, Simmons had promised to kill him. Something which she clearly hadn´t done yet.

“Chummy?” Ward replied with a raised eyebrow, looking up at her from the sofa, where he´d spent the last 10 minutes going over mission details, and she´d had to interject 2 times, in order to keep him from deleting everything. He really was too terrible with technology for a SHIELD agent. Still, she couldn´t remember the last time, she´d seen him this relaxed, he almost didn´t seem like an emotionless robot. “Since when are you British?”

“Hunter,” she said as if it was self-explanatory, after all she had just spent 5 days in his and agent Martinson´s company. Lance was still moping about Bobbi, even though it had been 6 months already. But still, it hadn´t been the worst mission, she´d been on in her time in SHIELD. The time she got shot and nearly died, still took the grand price for that one. “Bad influence.”

“I figured,” he replied with a small smile. The whole kiss thing was still hanging in the air between them a week later, but she had decided not to be bothered by it. He hadn´t kissed her again since, and well she´d just been in Bulgaria for 5 days, a new Hydra base had cemented, and they´d been sent to help protect the SHIELD division in the capital. She´d had things to do, so it wasn´t like she´d kissed him either. “Why do you ask?”

“I didn´t,” she defended herself. That had just been stating the facts, although she had to admit, it wouldn´t be a terrible thing if Ward did explain himself.

“Technically not, but we both know you did,” Ward said, and Skye sighed slightly. It was annoying, how their budding friendship over the last year, had made him understand her, actually get her. “She´s just very isolated these days. May´s been in England for 3 months, she and Fitz still can´t quite work each other out, even though it´s better, but you guys-“

“I don´t want to talk about it,” Skye said and meant it. They´d had a falling out after Simmons had discovered her powers, and Skye had lost complete control. Simmons had thought, Skye was a threat, maybe even a threat that had to be neutralized, if nothing else because she´d clearly had some effects after the quake, just like Raina. She´d practically expected Skye to actually turn into rock or grow thorns any second. It had created a rift between them, which neither of them could figure out how to mend.

“I know,” he said. He held a pause for a few seconds, clearly considering what his next move should be. Almost as if he was threading in a minefield, and she´d seen that kind of look on his face before. Usually involved with guns and evil people, which told her one thing: she probably wouldn´t like the next thing he said. “But she wants to talk with you, figure it all out finally.”

“How do you know that?” she asked quietly. _How do I know you´re not just saying that?_

“Because I asked,” he said matter-of-factly, Skye looked away from him, not having anything to say. “And it´s weighing down on both of you. I don´t want you to ruin what you had and still have.”

She didn´t answer, and he didn´t say anything else. The silence in the room was definitely heavy with everything that had been between them for the last years. Then he pushed himself up and sat, he smirked at her. “Besides, it´s not like you´re jealous right?”

Skye looked at him slightly confused for a miniscule of a second, before it dawned on her what he was doing. Grant was excellent at deflecting, he´d been doing it since the very second they´d met. But what he didn´t account for was, just as well as he knew her, she knew him. So instead of getting embarrassed by the question, like he probably expected her to be, or try to say she definitely. She got up from her chair, and walked the five steps between them. “Nope,” she said with a wide grin on her face. “Why would I be?”

Then she cupped his face, pressed a relatively chaste kiss against his lips, and sat back down in her chair with her laptop. His stunned face was completely and utterly worth it.


End file.
